The New Fearsome Foursome
by Starkage the dragon
Summary: Based off of the Archie comics 185-186, Mogul is back to his villainous mayhem and has a new fearsome foursome. But what does it have to do with Sonic, Tails, Mina, and Mighty? Spoiler for those who didn't read the comics.
1. Search for an Escaper

**Author's Note: All Sonic characters belong to Sega. **

_Search for an Escaper_

It was night in the city of New Robotropolis as four shadowy figures rushed toward the city's prison. Four guards surrounded the building because of the person locked inside. "That mammoth actually thinks that we would afraid of his 'new fearsome foursome'." One of the guards said. They all laughed.

"Yeah, we aren't afraid of those other criminals." another guard said. They soon saw a pair of glowing green eyes in the bushes in front of the prison. "Hey, Rick, go check that out." The bulldog walked over in went behind the bushes. The three remaining guards jumped as they heard a pounding sound.

"Rick, are you ok." two guards said. They heard a muffling sound and turned around to find the rhino guard missing.

"What's happening." a bear guard said. Suddenly two blurs knocked the two guards unconscious. They soon dragged them away into the forest before returning and entering the building. They soon came to a large cell and broke the glass.

"**Finally, you got the emerald with you." said a large mammoth with similar glowing eyes and a large green gem on his forehead. One of the members stepped up and handed him the emerald. He places it in the gaping hole in his chest glowing as he did. "That's better. Now return to your homes until the day I call you again." The four mobians nodded and ran out the prison. The mammoth smirks and disappears in a blinding green light.**

Early morning, Sonic, Sally, and the other freedom fighters stood in front of the council. They were discussing the event of last night. "Nicole, do you have a video of Mogul's new fearsome foursome." the king asked. He was a dark brown squirrel with dark auburn hair and blue eyes. He wore a royal king uniform with a crown on his head.

"Sorry Elias. Surprisingly, everything during that time was not recorded. Somebody was able to hack into the systems and erase the event." Nicole replied. Elias sighed.

"Alright then, Mammoth Mogul will be a bigger threat if he still has the chaos emerald. We must be prepared for him and his new minions. All in favor."

"Yea." the rest of the council said.

"Alright then, this meeting is adjourned." They all left the council building.

"Hey Sonic," a voice said. They turned around to be greeted by Mina and Ash, "what are you and your friends doing in."

"We're about to go searching for tusk-face." Sonic replied.

"Can we come, too?"

The bands on vacation for the next two weeks." Ash replied.

"Sure, when do we head out Sally?" Tails asked.

"We'll leave at noon. Everyone should prepare for the trip." Sally announced. They all nodded and left to their homes and families.

**Who are the new fearsome foursomes? The discovery will be a shocking one to the group. For all the readers who haven't read 185 and 186 comic books, this will be a spoiler for you. Next chapter is already ready so I need you to decide when I should put it up. **_**D**_**isasterous **_**S**_**onic **


	2. Mogul's Calling

_Mogul's Calling_

Late afternoon in the Great Forest, Sonic his friends searched for hours for the large mammoth. They all froze as rustles were heard behind them. Four figures stepped out from behind a bush. One of the members was a green crocodile with black headphones and a gold chain around its neck. On the each side of him were a small bumblebee and a purple chameleon. The last member was a red armadillo. "Vector, what are you guys doing here." Sonic asked.

"We were about to ask you the same question. We're on vacation so we're camping out." Vector replied as he revealed a large bag with a foldable tent inside.

"Mammoth Mogul has escaped from prison so we're out searching for him. Would you like to join us?" Sally asked. They all nodded their heads.

"Sure, it'll be a great vacation." Mighty replied. The group, along with the Chaotix, returned to the search. As the sun set ended for sonic and his friends, they all set up their tents and built a camp fire. After Sally explained to the Chaotix that Mammoth Mogul had escaped because of a new Fearsome Foursome, everyone headed for their tents. Ash was with Sonic, Tails, and Antoine while Mina was with Sally, Bunnie, and Amy. The Chaotix slept in their tent. Few hours after everyone fell asleep, Mighty, Mina, Tails, and Sonic begin stirring in their sleeping bags.

**Girl's Tent**

A strange voice was speaking to her as a green gem formed on her forehead. "Mina…remember…remember when Robotnik reclaimed his old city. Remember how you sought to find your dear mother." it said as a vision of her running form the Swatbots appeared in her mind. "I found you. I saw your potential. I enhanced your natural prowess, but robbed your memory. The best pawns are the unwitting ones." An image of Mogul touching her forehead appeared. "You would not stumble upon your power until later. Yet you failed to use it and followed your heart elsewhere. A vision of her running with Sonic soon appeared. "Remember… and I will undo that mistake." Mina eyes snapped open to reveal green glowing eyes similar to the gem. "Rise my first." Sally, Bunnie, and Amy lazily open their eyes and were shock to find Mina stomping out of the tents. They jumped up and rushed after her.

**Chaotix's Tent**

The same strange voice spoke in Mighty's head and a gem formed on his head. "Mighty…remember…you were too little to realize your parents' thievery. You and your sister were oblivious in your innocence." A vision of him and his family next to the fireplace surrounded by money flashed in the red armadillo mind. "You did not understand why they were imprisoned. When I found you, all you wanted was power to save them. Remember that I gave it to you." An image of Mogul holding him appeared. "Such freakish strength failed to liberate them, and you a pariah. Remember how you left Mercia and wandered until you found your final choice of exile." A vision of him finding Angel Island appeared. "Now that I've came to claim you." Mighty's eyes snapped open to reveal similar eyes to Mina's. "Rise my second." Vector, Espio and Charmy had woken up to Mighty's thrashing and stared at their friend in shock as he stomped out of the tent. They soon got up and rushed after the armadillo.

**Boy's Tent**

Tails and Sonic thrashed around in their sleeping bag, a gem glowing on their forehead. They both were being spoken to by the same strange voice. In Tails mind the voice said, "Miles…remember…remember how you were summoned to control the guardian when he first lost control of his power. When your super transformation was forced, however, I stepped in and provided a doppelganger." A fight scene between him as Turbo Tails and Chaos Knuckles played in his mind. "Your power sustained me during my hour of need, but I knew the charade would not last forever. Since the 'chosen one' would make a valuable asset, I marked you while I could." An image of Tails in his super mode floating in a green bubble with a gem on his forehead appeared as the fight scene disappeared. "Your rescue was inevitable, but neither you nor Sonic knew you were bound to me. I summon you know to serve after all this time." Tails eyes snapped open to reveal green glowing eyes. "Rise my third."

At the same time in Sonic's mind, the voice said, "Sonic…remember…since the day you were born things have been roughed for you. Having to act quickly to save those you lost so you became the top solider in the Freedom Fighters." An image of Sonic fighting a group of Swatbots as the rest of the team helps evacuate the civilians. "When I warned you to bring the chaos emerald, you denied. You wouldn't help until your friends lives were at stake." A fight scene of him fighting Tails, Mina, and Mighty with Ash played in his head. "Before I disappeared with the other prisoners, I marked you in a more painful ways then the others." An image of him being flicked back by Mogul appeared, if looked at it closely, you could see bits of green light coming off his forehead. "Now that I finally have you to complete the group." His eyes snapped open revealing the same glowing eyes as Tails. "Rise my fourth."

"Sonic, stop moving so much." Ash said as he and Antoine sat up and gasped in shock as they watched the blue hedgehog and yellow two-tailed fox exit the tent.

"What zis happening." Antoine said as he and the mongoose rushed out. Sonic grabbed Tails hand and Mina did the same with Mighty and the four sped through the forest. The group stared in the four mobians direction for several seconds. A weird silence enveloped them until the ground squirrel broke it.

"What's wrong with them?" Sally yelled. Everyone shrugged in confusion. They soon chased after their friends. As they ran for a few minutes, they came across a clearing where a cavern and a camp sat at. The back of the cavern had a jail cell and inside was Mammoth Mogul, his eyes glowing and a green gem laid on his forehead. One of the four watch guards looked at him, bewildered, and then laughed.

"Do you actually want me to believe that you actually have a new Fearsome Foursome? Might as well get comfy in there, nobody's coming to help…" The guard had cut himself off as two glowing green eyes appeared out of a bush on the opposite side of the cavern. "Hi, Joe, go check that out."

"Alright." Joe said as the alligator guard walked into the bush, then a hard punch was heard.

"Joe, a rhino guard said as the two guards beside him went to check on him. The guards whipped around when they heard a muffle sound and found the rhino gone.

"Alright, show yourselves." the fox guard said. Two blurs grabbed the remaining guards and sent them flying over the trees.

"They should have listened to my warnings." Mogul said, chuckling. Four figures approached the cavern and the group gasped when they recognized them. Mighty punched the bars and the large mammoth stepped out and hop onto the ground. "Come out, I know you're there." Mogul said as he looked in the direction of the watching group. Sonic, Tails, Mina, and Mighty also turned around.

"What did you do to them?" Sally yelled as they walked out of the forest and into the clearing.

"I thought you said you retired your new Fearsome Foursome." Ash yelled and they all turned toward him.

"Yes I did, but I spent so much time trying to mark Sonic that it would be stupid to just retire them when I finally completed the Fearsome Foursome, but now that you know who they are, I must take them with me. Until we meet again." Mogul snapped his fingers and the five mobians vanished in a blinding light.

"What happen last time?" Sally asked the mongoose.

"Me and Sonic had to fight Mina, Mighty, and Tails when Mogul first controlled them. When he realized he wasn't going anywhere with that approach, he sent them on a suicide mission unless we brought him the emerald."

"That's how he escaped." Amy said. Ash nodded.

"Yes, but he said that he had retired them."

"Well, we still need to capture Mogul so we'll find a way to bring them to their senses. We head out in the morning ok." Sally said. They all nodded and left for camp, but nobody could sleep after what had just happened and were worried for the friends.


End file.
